Grim Olympian Tales: House of Flickering Candles
by Felicity Dream
Summary: When Percy was born, Poseidon makes Hades his godfather to soothe his brother's rage over the broken oath. Hades turns it around on them all, and gives Percy three chances to cheat death. At a price. Part of the Grim Tales, male Olympian style. Harcy.


Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: When Percy was born, Poseidon makes Hades his godfather to soothe his brother's rage over the broken oath. Hades turns it around on them all, and gives Percy three chances to cheat death. At a price. Part of the Grim Tales one-shots, male Olympian style.  
Set after "The Titan's Curse," and then AU afterwards.  
Spoilers: For the first three books, and hints of the next two.  
A/n: Hm, not as long as the other one but at least it's still long...but much darker though...

**Pairings: Hades/Percy (Harcy –like Mr. Darcy!)**

**Grim Olympian Tales: The House of Flickering Candles  
**_Hades/Percy –Based on Godfather Death_

Hades is unhappy when he learns of his brother's treachery, frolicking around with a human woman and breaking the oath all three brothers swore on the River Styx. It is an understatement, but Hades is too weary to do anything more than huff at the moment.

But he is appeased this time, unlike when Zeus broke their oath the first time and bore a human girl as his child.

Poseidon names him godfather.

He stares down at the little boy in the crib, tilting his head curiously to observe the cherubic boy watching him calmly in the darkness. The mother is quietly sleeping, and his brother is moping about in his underwater kingdom. Probably agitated to be left with his screeching wife and boorish son. Well, at least Hades would be. Amphritite and Triton were like Alecto and the rest of his Furies on their worse days. No wonder Poseidon left them to be with the human woman and to have this little boy.

Then again, his brother is probably moping _because_ he couldn't be with the human woman and this little one. It is understandable. Though again, Hades reiterates that it is preferable to the alternative.

Zeus is still unaware for now, and Hades will keep his mouth closed for his newly named godson.

He vanishes into the shadows to reappear in his dark kingdom, bright and eerie sea-green eyes (so alike and yet too serious and solemn to be like his brother's) branded into his mind.

Hades makes sure to keep his monsters in line, and to never go after his little one. The stupider ones are easily handled by Perseus, and he is more than pleased to see his godson so adept at handling himself. He wonders how his own son would react to Perseus, and hopes the two of them would get along.

When he first sees _Percy_, the boy is frightened and awed by his presence, but determinedly demands Zeus' lightning bolt. He inwardly rolls his eyes, though he has a flicker of doubt in him about his other brother's guilt and his godson's supposed treachery. And then he goes back to being furious, and refuses to doubt himself any longer.

This is his godson, but he refuses to let him make a fool out of him.

He doesn't say anything about his relation to the boy, but merely demands his godson to return his Helm of Darkness and to quit lying about the Master Bolt's place in his backpack.

Percy is furious as well, but his face pales upon finding the Master Bolt right where Hades knew it to be.

He doesn't reveal his responsibility to the boy, but offers instead a choice.

"You have three chances to avoid death, Perseus Jackson. Choose them well," he solemnly advises.

Percy looks confuse, but escapes with the others.

When Hades finds out his godson was telling the truth after all, and his Helm of Darkness is safely back as promised by his boy, as a mark of good faith he returns Percy's mother to him.

He feels Percy close to death, pit scorpion poison it seems, and he feels his godson hesitate, on the edge of desperation as he tries stumbling back to camp.

'_Please, Hades. I don't want to die.'_

The thought reaches him, and he grants his godson his wish and fulfills his promise for the first time.

He doesn't watch over Percy as much as he wanted to during his next year, but he does feel Percy's presence entirely the whole time. He's alive and strong, and Hades keeps that feeling with him always, and when it fluctuates he becomes agitated and reluctantly worried.

When he feels Percy more than near death, he looks in and sees Percy close to death after dueling with Hermes' brat. He frowns and waits for the call, a plead, anything. Nothing. Annoyed, he mentally reaches out and whispers into the boy's mind.

'_Seek me once more, boy.'_

Percy closes his eyes and asks for life once again.

Hades smiles in cold satisfaction and gives life to his godson, who is reinvigorated and heals himself. His contentedness doesn't last long, for Zeus' daughter has been revived and he bares his teeth in anger. He has the urge to lash out and destroy her, but refrains. For now.

For it seems, his godson has an odd attachment to the girl and he grudgingly allows Thalia to live so long as Percy wishes it.

He decides to keep watch the next year, and is pleased when Percy finds and meets his two children. Regrettably, Percy does not seem to be too interested or attached to them, but Hades can be patient. Nico and Bianca will have an older brother in him.

He is disgruntled when that brat Artemis persuades his daughter to join her Hunters, but he concedes it for now and hopes that Nico will stick to Percy. The Orphiuchus has popped up, but he isn't concerned about that. Let his brothers and sisters worry about it, he is more anxious to know about Percy and his journey. He is furious beyond reason as he watches Percy take the burden of the sky from Artemis and holds it far longer than any human has or should be able to. Not even Athena's little girl had held it as long as him, before Artemis came to save her. He will acknowledge that Hermes' brat must've held it almost as long, if not as long as Percy had…

Or maybe not as Percy stumbles away once Atlas has received the burden once more and very nearly collapses to the floor in a dead faint. He can feel his godson fading in and out of consciousness, his life force draining away like grains of sand in an hourglass measuring the time left.

_'Percy…'_

He whispers into the boy's mind, and Percy opens his mouth and mouths only one thing.

'_Hades.'_

His lips twist cruelly upwards and he saves his godson. However, the burden of the sky has been too much for Percy and he is still grievously hurt. His existence swings from death to life and back and forth, and Hades stays quiet.

His godson calls out for him once more.

'_Hades.'_

He doesn't answer.

_'Hades!'_

It is not him ignoring his godson's pleas, but it is him solemnly waiting for his reparation.

"Hades!"

And for once, his godson speaks his name aloud and he concedes to this as well. In the infirmary of the camp his godson is staying in, he appears from the darkness and slips the boy into his arms and carries him away, back into the shadows and disappearing from the place as if he was never there and his godson had just up and vanished. What panic this causes, doesn't concern him.

There is a bargain to be made.

He walks slowly, but deliberately into a large house hidden inside his castle and he opens a door and enters. His godson is awake by now and staring wide-eyed at him and the huge chamber filled with candles.

"Do you know where we are, little one?" he whispers smoothly.

Percy shakes his head.

"The House of Candles, and this is the Chamber of Demigods," Hades takes several and has them float in front of them. He gestures to the middle one, much bigger than either of the three beside it. "This is yours. Each candle represents a life, and how long a person has to live." He goes from the second largest, that's close to death actually. "This is your friend Annabeth's, and that is your friend's, the Satyr. And the last is your archenemy, Luke, Son of Hermes."

Percy shivers and looks at him in wariness and confusion.

"The three will die soon. The stress of the burden of the sky has damaged the girl's and the boy's life force. The Satyr is connected to you, and due to your fluctuating life force, he too is near death."

"But you were supposed to have saved me!" Percy bursts out, panicked.

Hades smiles coldly.

"I did. You were to have died right then and there, were it not for me. But it is not my fault you are still near death. I saved you from dying, but I cannot keep you from death. Especially not again."

"Then what does this mean for them? For me?" Percy asks quietly.

"You have a choice," Hades murmurs. "Your candle shows your life to be long-lived. You have a destiny and that is why you can't die. That you would have been saved, even without my interference."

The paling of the boy's face shows his understanding of Hades' manipulations.

"Since I deceived you of your life, I will trade those three chances for three lives to be saved. The girl will die in two days' time, the Satyr within 24 hours, and the traitor within hours, months, depending on his will and Kronos' will. I know you still care for the Son of Hermes, so that is why I included him."

Percy's face closes off and he doesn't answer the silent question. So Hades does not ask any more of it and continues on.

"You can save all three of them. But you must trade your life for theirs. As if you had meant to die each time I'd saved you."

Percy does not hesitate. A part of Percy finds himself strangely attached and fond of Athena's favorite, and the Satyr is a given and Percy will not be responsible for Grover Underwood's death. It is his decision regarding the Son of Hermes that semi-surprises the Lord of the Dead, but only a little and briefly. Love is a curious thing, after all, even if Percy does not understand yet or even ever if Hades chooses to blind the boy further.

He saves Annabeth Chase, who lays in Camp Half-Blood in pain and paleness, her mother actually there in concern.

Zeus is getting soft.

In the same infirmary, Grover Underwood is unconscious but his vitals are getting better and are no longer critical. Hades has saved him as well.

And the traitor, who stumbles back into their presence, is accepted back with open arms as he mumbles apologies and pleas of forgiveness, and Hermes takes his favorite son into his arms and takes him into that same infirmary that stinks of death and yet death does not enter.

Hades has saved Luke Castellan as well.

And it is too late when they realize that Percy is the one who saves them, because now he is in the clutches of Hades and no one escapes him. Not even Odysseus, Theseus, and Heracles. Because all of them in the end die and enter his domain at last. And like his heroic predecessors, Percy Jackson too has lain to waste and caught in his web.

His gives Percy a pomegranate and watches as the boy eats every single bite, and does not feel remorse when the boy's friends and family mourn and shouts at him for the hero's return.

There will be no return for this one, his seasons are never-ending.

The boy talks only to his wife, unceasingly fearful and upset with him, but there is nothing he can do. Persephone glances at him in sadness and shakes her head, tends to the boy and whispers soft assurances. He hears her and is grateful for her help.

"_He is a hard man, and sometimes difficult to get along with, Perseus. But soon, you too will grow used to him, if not grow to love him as I have."_

She doesn't ask him why has he imprisoned yet another in his dark prison, but he is amused and happy to know she is glad for Percy's presence. She worries about him too much, about how lonely he gets when she is away with her mother. Though she pities the boy's plight and is sad for the boy, she is relieved that Percy is there to tend to her husband and keep Hades company.

Poseidon rages and rages above, mourning for his son and it is worse than when Demeter loses Persephone. There is no escape from Poseidon's wrath and the people's plight is worse than starvation and crops dying. Now they have things to survive Demeter's mourning. There is no escape from disaster after disaster, mortals losing their homes, lives, family, and so much more.

He ignores his nephew.

"Zeus has demanded the return of Perseus," Hermes has pursed his lips and glares at him, and never before has the messenger god looked and acted so angry at him.

He is indifferent to it.

"You _must _return Percy, Uncle," Hermes insists, and Hades turns his head away uncaringly.

"Fates damn you, Hades!" Hermes shouts and Hades finally acknowledges his nephew with a look. "Are you so cold-hearted that you would trap an innocent boy here?"

Hades laughs coldly and gives an equally cold smile.

"Fool, he's saved your son. Isn't that enough for you?"

Hermes grimaces and his face grows stony. But of course, the other god is there for more than the demands of Zeus and Poseidon. He is there on his son's behalf, who cares a lot more for the Son of Poseidon much more than the traitorous boy has cared to reveal. And perhaps he is there for himself as well, guilt and for the fact he too had come to like the boy on his own.

"At least let me see him, see if he's alright," Hermes sighs tiredly.

Hades rolls his eyes, but decides it is alright. His newest companion is lonely and there is only so much company Persephone can give, especially considering her gender and that Percy would relate more to a male. He will allow Percy this one visitor, if only to appease the boy.

He directs Hermes to the boy's new room, and doesn't see him until it is probably hours later, his nephew glaring reproachfully at him and obvious wet stains on the man's shirt from tears that Hades ignores.

Hermes leaves, but it is not the last of him.

Poseidon floods the entirety of Hawaii without mercy.

Hermes returns several times, with the same demands, and when Hades doesn't give in he asks to see Percy. And Hades admits that one request only, and though Hermes is upset about Percy's imprisonment, tries to make things better with his visits and his presence.

It is not too long until the second Titanomachy begins.

Then Zeus becomes more desperate to have Percy return to them, for the boy is the key to their survival and victory, but Hades stubbornly denies them all Percy. The boy is his. And will remain _his_.

The children try to sneak into the Underworld once more, using the same journey they had undertaken with Percy once so long ago, but their parents and guardians stop them. Hermes comforts Luke, Grover is quietly reprimanded by Dionysus but not too harshly, and Annabeth just cries on her mother.

Hades smugly takes pride, because he knows he's a cruel bastard.

When he grows tired of Percy's insolence and insistence on avoiding him, he searches for him and finds the boy has found Hades' daughter in the Fields of Asphodel. Bianca typically liked to roam around, and he wasn't surprised to see his daughter choosing to enjoy the mundane place. The two are talking easily, with huge smiles on either face, and he is pleased to see the camaraderie between Percy and one of his children, as he'd wished for.

Now they needed Nico and they would be a family.

"Percy," he calls his godson over, and the smile is quickly wiped off the boy's face. Bianca is still smiling and clasps Percy's shoulder reassuringly. She turns to her father and smiles brightly, and one he returns slowly. He sees Percy is surprised at the action, but also curious and fascinated. It is a good sign, and Hades resigns that maybe he should take note to try smiling every once in a while. At least it catches his godson off guard.

Soon, Percy is near him and they start walking side by side. It is quiet between them, and he sees Percy fidgeting beside him, unsure what Hades wants with him. But Percy quickly grows relaxed and they are walking in comfortable silence. It is the first of many comfortably quiet walks they share.

Percy starts attending meals. He chats enthusiastically about things with Persephone, and he listens in quietly and speaks up rarely. But Percy starts taking care on including him in the conversations, and he realizes something very obvious. Percy doesn't like leaving anyone out, and he likes to interact with others. Percy isn't the type to be surrounded all the time, but he does crave being with others.

So he tells Charon to send word to Hermes. The messenger god is allowed to stay in the Underworld, permitted in and out privileges, but he is the only one accepted to this arrangement. Failure to do so results in complete cut off from Percy. Hermes accepts and stays in the Underworld in a room close to Percy's but not close enough, and definitely not close enough for them to be accessible to each other. Percy lives in lavish royalty suites, as himself and Persephone shares one, but Hermes is a step down in a nice but not as extravagant room. The messenger god goes back and forth, from the Underworld and the world above, trading news with the other Olympian gods, and especially Poseidon, who is desperate for any news of his lost son.

Hades permits it because it is within the agreements they have made.

Percy frequently spends time with Hermes, and Hades grows upset. So he arranges for Percy to move to a room even closer to him, and they spend time outside, beside their walks. They sit under one of the many trees in Elysium and Hades insists on a picnic-esque situation, with Percy's favorite chocolate strawberries. Percy doesn't mind being fed those by Hades, and he doesn't question it. Hades is glad for it, for it is very unusual of him and not like him at all.

Hermes frowns at him at dinner.

Hades inwardly huffs, knowing that nothing is kept secret between he and Percy, for Hermes has become sort of like a personal confidante to Percy, especially when Persephone is gone and Bianca is off roaming around. Hermes almost always accompanies Percy, even when he's with Persephone or Bianca. It is annoying.

And Hades, admittedly, _hates_ it.

He's grown closer to his godson, but it isn't enough.

One day on one of their outings, Hades leans in and kisses him forwardly under a cherry blossom tree, flowers tainted by the blood of the dead. He pulls back to see Percy looking at him with those wide sea-green eyes of his, a hint of fear and confusion as always. Hades' lips turn upwards harshly and he pushes his godson against the harsh bark of the tree (bark that screams and cries of tortured souls quietly in the background), the bark unsympathetically chafing against the boy's skin, and he ignores the boy's cries of pain. He roughly kisses the boy again and again and _again_, and greedily takes what isn't his and technically is his now. Has been since the boy traded his life selflessly.

He's owned Perseus Jackson from the moment Poseidon baptized him godfather.

He doesn't take the boy that time, but he takes everything. Kisses, rough caresses, and harsh clothed thrusts.

Hades already knows Hermes has heard about it, even before the messenger god comes storming into the throne room and glares at him.

"Do you _delight _in acting the monster?" Hermes hisses, his lips sneering.

The Lord of the Dead smiles derisively.

"It is no different from the rest of you gods pursuing your many conquests. Have not many of you refused to accept no's from them?"

Hermes growls, "This is completely different! Those were old times! Zeus does not go around raping mortal men and women, Apollo does not turn his refused pursuits into trees! It's archaic. And he's _17_, Hades. Newly turned this fall. How dare you just force yourself on the boy?"

"Why? Trying to preserve him for your son?" Hades asks in a bored tone. "Or perhaps you have taken a liking to him yourself?" He mocks and does not regret, especially when Hermes sputters in indignation. He wonders at the hidden shame he does see in the other god's eyes, but does not let himself linger or ask further about it. Let it be unanswerable, and stay unanswered.

"He is mine, and as his godfather, I make the rules."

It is final and decisive, and Hermes pales.

"Godfather?" the messenger god blanches, but stays quiet, turning silently and leaving him alone.

He is not surprised to find Percy is now knowledgeable about their relations now. Just as Percy does not keep anything from Hermes, neither does the god keep anything from the boy.

And with Persephone gone with her mother, Percy has no one but Hermes to look to, especially since Bianca's presence is more and more missing these days.

"Godfather…you're my godfather," Percy murmurs, facing Hades in the throne room.

Hades doesn't answer, but he doesn't need to.

And he is astonished and gleeful to find that Percy finally gives in to him in resignation at the revelation. If he had known, perhaps he should have revealed that piece of knowledge earlier.

His wife returns, and she smiles sadly at Percy and comes back with reassurances once more. She tells him things will be all right and it's not that bad. She tells Percy not to worry too much, and that Hades can be a very kind and loving man. He snorts at that, but is glad for her intervention.

Hermes tells Percy to fight back, and Persephone whispers faithfully and slyly into Percy's ears to _give in_.

He loves his wife more than ever, and she nods at him loyally and devotedly. He always could count on her to be on his side.

Percy is momentarily undecided, and leans to Hermes for the meantime. Hermes steers him wrong, completely away from Hades, and to his life above with his mother and friends and _Luke_. And Poseidon, of course.

Percy becomes more homesick than ever.

But Hades catches a break. Hermes defies him and breaks their agreement.

The messenger god has attempted to bring another from above into his domain. And not just any person. Hermes' own son.

Hades is unmerciful and catches them before they can reach Percy. No need to give false hope to his charge, after all. And no need for his godson to see unwanted visitors and think to defy him.

"This is wrong. You cannot keep him here," Hermes stands firm. "At least let him see Luke."

The other god's son looks more defiant.

Hades scoffs and twists his lips cruelly.

"I own him now. His life belongs to me. Your son is testament to that."

"Then take my life instead! Wasn't it a life for a life? Let Percy go!" Hermes' brat screams at him and he refrains from laughing.

"Foolish boy, Percy has been mine far longer than the beginning of our agreement. It has always been far more than a simple life for a life; it extends to an ownership dating to his birth. I just used the opportunity to bring and lock away young Percy here."

Outraged, the traitorous brat leaps forward, held back at the last minute by his father. Hades does laugh this time, and to further mock and ridicule the two, he explains in detail how he'd maneuvered Percy. From how Poseidon made him godfather, and how long he'd planned something similar all these years. How he'd offered the boy three chances to cheat Thanatos, even though truly he didn't need it because his destiny dictated his long life. How Luke himself was party to the exploitation by pushing Percy close to death and forcing his godson no other choice but to seek Hades' help. And then the trickery ends, and Hades reveals his true purpose –to have Percy's eternal companionship by his side, unrivaled and unending.

And Percy understands this. Now he does, from the moment Hades kisses him with cold, unfeeling lips.

"You have Persephone," Hermes grits out, pushing his son behind him.

"And she is gone most of the year."

"And what if Percy would be home with his family when she _is_ here? Would that not solve things? At least Percy can be home when Persephone is here, and you are never without company," Hermes pleads, seeing an opportunity.

Hades laughs ruthlessly, "It is a matter of ownership and accords. There is no point arguing more on that tangent."

"Why are you so cruel to the boy?!" Hermes explodes and Hades grows weary of the conversation.

"Persephone leaves, but the boy cannot and never will be able to. You have outgrown your stay and with the violation of our agreement, you are to leave. I would let you say goodbye, but I'd rather not –what with your boy here and all."

Hermes' face screws up and the boy looks like he's about to digress into another bout of rebellion, when the messenger god speaks up and pleads once again.

"Let me say goodbye. Please. I'll return Luke above world, but let me come back to say goodbye."

Hades sighs and permits the request, and Hermes quickly takes his son back to the living and comes back. Hades does not see him come back or leave, but knows when he has. And when Percy comes out alone for dinner, he sits quietly next to Persephone and does speak at all through the dinner.

He expected anger, but instead his godson has grown too weary and allows himself only to feel resignation.

Persephone approaches him not too long after, and informs him of her plans.

He grows stony, but she only smiles sadly at him.

"The war is growing and becoming worse. I love you, my lord, but I do not want to see my mother alone. I can leave content to know you will be taken cared of and won't be alone, that Perseus will be here for you while I am gone."

He clenches his jaw, but releases her and lets her back into the living to be with her mother even though she is to be with him. He sits alone on his throne, stonily staring into space when Percy appears and quietly sits at his feet. He suddenly knows that Persephone has asked this of Percy, and he understands that her absence has become a blessing and a curse.

Percy has finally accepted his position and resigns himself to finally giving in.

That is the night that Hades comes to Percy and takes him without a word of protest from the boy, who doesn't smile or doesn't frown and merely wraps his sinuous legs around Hades' waist and mechanically wraps his arms around his neck.

Hades accepts it for now.

But he is not sure whether or not to accept the gods above's offering. It is his handsome son, looking confused but happy to finally know his father.

They want to exchange him for Percy, and they were hoping his son would talk to him and persuade him of the course.

He merely smiles at his son and shakes his head.

Nico shrugs and grins at him, "Oh well."

And he knows that his son is loyal to him and would not dare to try it.

"Is my sister and Percy here then?"

"Your sister is off enjoying the lands, and you'll see her when she chooses to show up. Percy, however, is here," he shows his son where his godson is, and he doesn't miss the minute relief and joy on Percy's face at seeing another person.

The two hit it off where they hadn't the first time.

And as time passes, Nico understands Percy's role and why he is there. Instead of being disgusted or at least angry with Hades, his son simply nods and accepts it. Even more, unlike what the other gods had expected Nico to do, to try to get Percy home, instead his son works subtly and without being asked to help Percy come to need and want Hades.

He loves his son more than ever.

Nico is supposed to be there to help bring Percy home. Instead, Nico is doing all he can to help make Percy stay there with them forever.

Percy grows restless in the meantime. He still allows Hades into his room, still takes walks that used to be but isn't anymore comfortable, and allows other outings and time together with the Lord of the Dead. But Percy wants more to do, others to see, and Hades knows that his godson is beginning to crave the living world more than ever now.

Hermes quietly meets him one day and asks for another chance.

It is the opportunity Hades has been looking for, and one he hopes will put him back into Percy's good graces. Hades decides to grant Hermes this second chance and does not regret it. Percy has gone nearly back to contentedness and bliss, keeping company with both his son and Hermes, and even unenthusiastically Hades himself.

But Hades is patient and takes his time.

Hermes doesn't take his second chance for granted, and does not disobey the rules ever again. But the messenger god does glare reproachfully at Hades at mealtimes, and he knows Percy has told Hermes all that has happened. But Hermes will not say anything, and will not be willing to jeopardize his last chance. It still bothers him, Hades can see.

He begins the process of alienating Percy from the other two, even his own son. Percy reluctantly spends more and more time with him, until the exasperation becomes fondness, until that evolves to anticipation in seeing him and feeling affection. His godson begins feeling more willing to be with Hades, and he knows he is finally succeeding.

He kisses his godson tenderly, and Percy is wide-eyed once more. But this time with wonder.

It is the first time Percy leans forward and gently kisses back softly.

Hades begins monopolizing Percy's time, as he had planned, and kisses him more and more sweetly and tenderly than before. Percy responds by allowing it more often and reciprocating every once in a while.

Hades has succeeded in possessing Percy, and even Hermes sees that, watching with resigned eyes and a weary air.

There is a night where he knows Hermes accidentally walks in on he and Percy, though his godson doesn't notice. The other god hesitates but stays quiet and blends in more into the shadows, and Hades smugly lets him.

Percy stares up at him with those wide sea-green eyes of his.

"Don't fear the reaper," he murmurs, trembling, and Hades knows that he is still afraid but willing to overcome it.

Percy leans up and wraps his arms around Hades' neck, and closes his eyes to kiss his keeper.

His godson keeps giving in more and more, and letting himself continually dragged in deeper into the darkness.

And Hermes knows this, even as the messenger god quietly slips away and shakes his head in regret and remorse.

Don't fear the reaper indeed.

They all know now that Percy is too far gone.

Percy doesn't like being called the Dark Consort. He hates it, but doesn't want to be a queen because he insists he's a guy and that it belongs to Persephone anyway. He ignores Hades when he suggests having two queens.

Percy grimaces at being anything like a consort because he hates that it implies he is second, that he is an affair to the side. He cannot be King because that is Hades himself, but he refuses the title of Consort. So Hades names him the Dark Prince, and Nico is okay with sharing prince titles and is heir anyway. Percy hates titles and inheritances, so he doesn't care either way.

But the time comes for Percy to act, and the world is ending anyway. And he knew all along that Percy wasn't too far gone.

"I will come back," his young lover swears and Hades does not want to give in. "I have to be there. They need my help. Let me save them, and I swear I will come back to you in the end."

Hades doesn't believe it, and his look says it all.

"I have already eaten all of a pomegranate from your kingdom," Percy doesn't mention the numerous other foods he has eaten there, but it stands between them without saying. "I can't _not_ come back to you. Hades."

And his name is like a prayer on his lips, and Hades caves in to his godson.

Percy isn't delighted to be going home; he knows he has a job to do. Hermes stands at the ready, gently grabbing a hold of Percy's arm and looks back at Hades stoically but calculatingly. But all Hermes does is lead Percy back to the surface solemnly and doesn't question anything.

Nico stands at his side and looks at him knowingly.

"If you care about him so much, then why don't you go after him and help him?"

Even his son is wiser than he at times.

So Hades goes to the surface with his army of the dead, fighting back and helping his brethren, playing hero when usually he is the villain. It is worth it though, when he sees Percy looking straight at him in joy and relief, before his lover turns back to Kronos and doubles his fight.

The war is over and it is a miracle, for they have won and the Titans have all been defeated. Kronos is gone, though they are sure he is not completely dead, and once again the gods are victorious. He is reluctantly granted a seat on Mount Olympus and all is well.

Persephone is back and Bianca has finally situated herself near. Nico avoids Persephone like the plague but happily greets his sister. There is only one left missing of their Dark Family.

Hades awaits his lover, but does not expect him.

He is surprised when Percy does return, Hermes fluttering behind him in weariness. He is greeted with a tired smile and a soft kiss, and Hades thinks it has all been worth it in the end.

"I did not think you would return," he murmurs.

"I did promise, didn't I? And I keep my promises. Besides…I'm home, aren't I?" Those words are some of the best Hades has ever heard.

The second kiss is a nice extra touch.

Started 4/4/10 –Completed 4/5/10

**A/n: I also have a challenge for all PJO writers. I'm tired of seeing Percabeth all the time. There needs to be some variety. So look on my profile for the details of the ****Olympian Challenge****, where you have a choice of the 12 plus 2 Olympian gods to pair with Percy.**

**You can choose ****any ****of the prompts, and ****more than one ****if you want. Just ****PM me ****which ****pairing and which challenge/prompt you want to do,**** and then start writing! There's no end date to try any of these, but finished fics are to be posted by ****April 30th.****PM me the links to your finished fics.**** I'll put them all together in a community.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
